Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake: Hot Date
by nicolepage
Summary: Cake suggests the odd-balled idea of Fionna getting a boyfriend! But will she go along with it? - Flambeen is the same as Flambo. It's a name I made up
1. Chapter 1

Fionna and Cake lay around in there room, silent. Cake sits up with a bored expression on her face. She stares at Fionna, thinking about something.  
"Whatcha doin', Cake? Somethin' on your mind?"  
"You...should get a BF."  
"You mean best friend? That's you!"  
"No, hon. I mean a B-F"  
"What?"  
"YOU GOTTA GET A BOYFRIEND."  
"What the glob, Cake?! Why?"  
"Is borin' here. Get out and get one!"  
"I don't want one! I don't want one of my guy friends to be my boyfriend..."  
"Aw, come on! Bein' in love, sweet babies! You'll love love when you get your lil' hands 'round it!"  
"Whateves, Cake. You're bonkers."  
"I'll get you one..!"  
Fionna glares at cake, her face red. Cake smirks as she grabs a bag.  
"I'll be headin' out for a while."  
"DON'T GET ME A BOYFRIEND."  
Cake slightly laughs as she waves good-bye and stretches out. She had grown big and was walking around Aaa, looking for BF material for her girl. As she was walking, she stepped on something hot, and let out a welp/meow. She shrinks down and looks at the ground. Smothered in the ground is Flambeen.  
"Flambeen! Hey gurl! Sorry 'bout steppin' on ya!"  
"Oh, hey Cake. Where's Fionna?"  
"She's being a stick in the mud."  
"Why's that?"  
"She don't wanna a BF."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, so I'm gettin' 'er one!"  
"Oh, really? Well, I know a really _hot_ guy that's perfect for her!"  
"No kiddin'? Who?"  
"I'll show you. Follow me. But first..."  
Flambeen waves her arms around, spewing this jibber-jabber out. She then loogies on Cake's head.  
"AW NASTY! Why would you do that?"  
"It's a protection spell. You'll need it where we're going."  
"And where is that?"  
"The Fire Kingdom..."


	2. Chapter 2

Cake and Flambeen stand on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the Fire Kingdom. The two start to head down the slope.  
"Dang, it's _way_ too hot here!"  
"It's called the Fire Kingdom for a reason..."  
"I know, but dang!"  
They walk down a cracked path that leads to a castle. Lava bubbles and spits as the two walk by. Flambeen scurries up to the castle door and pushes it open. Cake stretches up to her as they enter the castle. Flambeen goes on ahead, motioning for Cake to follow. They finally come across a door with fancy decorations around it.  
"Alright, Cake. This is as far as I go. Beyond that door is the Fire Queen. You have to convince her to release the prince. If you fail, she'll burn you alive!"  
"Trust me, honey. I'll get that prince in a snap!"  
"Ha! Well, good luck."  
Flambeen waves good-bye and disappears behind the corner. Cake looks at the door and shakes her paws.  
"Alright, hon. You can do this."  
She breaths out a sigh and pushes the door. Entering the hall, a staircase leads up to the throne. Guards and subjects line the carpet leading up to them. Two lava pits lie on either side of the room towards the entrance. A flame women, the queen, looks down from the throne at Cake.  
"And exactly who are you?"  
"I am...a messenger! Yeah, a messengar! For...A princess!"  
"A messengar for a princess? Why would someone like you be here?"  
"Uhh...Princess..Fionna...loves your son!"  
"That's impossible! The two have never met, I guarantee."  
"Well, uh...She loves him, none the less. She wants to get married to him and make _lots_ of babies!"  
"Your princess sounds like a weirdo..."  
"Princess Fionna ain't a weirdo, she's in love!"  
"Well, weirdo or not, she's not permitted to meet him. He is strictly forbidden from leaving his room."  
"Aw, come on!"  
The Queen glares at Cake, obviously annoyed.  
"Uh, Your Highness. Can he at least come out?"  
"Well, I suppose I can...GUARDS! Lower the lamp!"  
Two men salute the queen and run over to a large chain. They both grab it and start pulling on it. A large door in the ceiling opens up as a large object is lower through. Looking through a glass wall, you can see a boy sitting with his back to the front.  
"Son, this is the messengar for Princess Fionna. Apparently, she loves you."  
He scoffs at the remark and turns around to look at Cake. She waves hello, smiling. He turns back around and looks down.  
"Never met her. Why is she even here?"  
Cake starts to panic. It's not working.  
"So, is that all you have to say, messengar?"  
"Um, uhh..."  
"If so, you have wasted my time. Leave!"  
"...nghh THIS IS FOR YOU, HONEY!"  
With a roar (if you can call it that), Cake stretches and grabs the lamp holding the prince. She rips it off the chains and makes a mad dash for the exit.  
"GUARDS! STOP HER!"  
A line of flame people stand in front, getting in the way. Cake jumps over them, but her size interferes so she falls down after getting past them. This puts a crack in the glass. The prince, angry, takes advantage of this.  
"That's it, I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!"  
Flames surround him as he continuously pounds at the crack, trying to break the barrier. These actions cause the glass to get hotter. Not being able to stand the burns, Cake drops the lamp. The glass shatters and the prince escapes. Cake just watches in awe with the other citizens. The queen is now furious.  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! THERE WAS A REASON HE WAS LOCKED IN THAT LAMP! HE'S EVIL!"  
"What? FLAMBEEN, YOU LIAR! Oh boy, this ain't good. Better call Fionna for help..."  
Back at the treehouse, Fionna had successfully built a blanket fort and was hiding underneath it. B-MO walks up to Fionna's face and starts petting it. Fionna huffs and shoos him away.  
"Cake, you dummy..."  
The phone rings, and Fionna squirms out and rushes over to it.  
"Hello? Oh, hey Cake. What- What? Why are you at the Fire Kingdom? Huh? Yeah. So, evil stuff is going- Alright, _alright!_ No need to shout, I'll be there to help. Just give me a minute- Yes, I understand. I'll be there, bye!"  
Fionna slams the phone down and heaves out a heavy sigh.  
"Cake, what have you gotten yourself into?"  
She grabs her adventure bag and sword and heads out. She needs to go to the Candy Kingdom to get advice from Gumball.


	3. Chapter 3

Fionna runs up to a door which leads to Gumballs Lab. With three rapid knocks, a voice shouts out to come in. She grabs the doorknob and enters the room.  
"Oh, Fionna! What a pleasent surprise. What brings you here?"  
"Cake got into some nasty biz and I need to get her out. She's at the flame kingdom trying to-"  
"Why in heavens would she be _there?_ That place is very dangerous, even for you."  
"She's got mush brain. I need some sciency stuff so I don't get burned. Got anything like that?"  
"Yes, I have a special cloak I've been working on, but-"  
"Wow, Gumball! Thanks! It's like you gots what I needs! Where is it?"  
"It's in the cabinet over there, but Fionna-"  
"Thanks, Gumball. I'll be goin' now!"  
"Fionna, _wait!_"  
Prince Gumball had shut the door and was looking at Fionna, a worried expression on his face. He walks over to her and places his hands on her shoulders.  
"Fionna, listen to me. That place is dangerous, not because of the flames. The prince there is evil!"  
"I know that. Cake told me over the phone. That's the nasty biz."  
"I don't want you to go..."  
Fionna is slightly shocked at how he said it. He seems worried about more than her safety. She shakes Gumball off and grabs the cloak, heading for the door. Before exiting, she looks back at Gumball and gives a gentle smile.  
"Don't worry, 'kay? I'll be fine. If anything gets out of hand, I can just poor a bucket of water on him, right?"  
"Ah-...Right...Be safe."  
Fionna chuckles and waves good-bye. As she runs down the hall, Gumball watches from the doorway. He looks concerned, but on the inside, he's...sad...


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the Flame Castle, multiple fire balls are shot down from the hall. Running down that hall is an angry Flame Prince, trying to make his way out and escape. Chasing after him is Cake along with some of the guards. He looks back at them and shoots fire at them. The guards jump out of the way and Cake stretches so it passes under her.  
"Sweet _BABIES_, that's hot!" Whoo!"  
Regaining composure, the guards continue chasing after the prince. With that attack, he had gained more ground between them and him. As he was running down the hall, he comes across a hooded figure walking down in the opposite direction. He takes advantage of this and grabs him.  
"Unless you want to be burnt to a crisp, you'll help me get out."  
Without saying anything, the figure agrees. Now running down the hall is the Flame Prince and this strange person. When they turned at an intersection, a line of guards had been prepared to stop him. The line starts to charge, and the hooded man pulls out a sword and attacks the guards. The prince watches him and gives a thumbs-up of approval. He gives one in return. Progressing through the castle, it had turned from an escape to a daring adventure. Breaking through lines of guards was more fun than dangerous. Running down the hall, the hooded figure stops and looks down at a room. He stops as well, looking at him.  
"What're you waiting for? Come on!"  
The figure points at the room, and the prince comes to look at it. He realizes that that's the exit, so he runs towards it. The man follows in step. The two are stopped when a giant fist, or paw, slams in front of them. Following up the arm, you would see a furious Cake.  
"GOTCHA NOW, HOT SHOT! You're comin' with ME!"  
Cake sweeps her arm along the ground. The two both jump up, Flame Prince starting an attack against the cat. The figure, instead of fighting, stands there watching. As the two fight (Cake mostly dodging), the man secretly goes to the front door and opens it. He motions at the prince that it is open, meaning he can escape. He notices this and fires one last shot at the cat before escaping. Before Cake can do anything else, the door is shut.


	5. Chapter 5

After their escape, Flame Prince and the hooded figure were resting at a location not near the castle. While the prince was resting, the figure stood up and started walking back toward the castle. He started to get angry at the man.  
"Where are you going?"  
No response.  
"I said, where are you going?"  
No response. The prince was getting angrier at this strange figure who wasn't talking. A fire started to grow in his hands.  
"You're not leaving. Just because we're out doesn't mean you're done helping."  
The man stops and turns around to look at him. He gives a slight bow, then continues walking back. Then, a fire ball wizzes by his body, missing by a few inches. He whips around to see the Flame Prince surrounded by flames, angry. He hurls another fire ball at the stranger. He dodges and starts to run away from the castle and toward the grasses. The prince follows in pursuit, throwing fire attacks. When they cross the border between the Flame Kingdom and the Grasslands, the fires start burning the grass, charring it a dark black. The man weaves and winds through the forest trees, the plants behind being burnt to a crisp. They continue running until the figure is halted by an unavoidable obstacle: a cliff overlooking the ocean. The Flame Prince stands at the edge of the forest with fire envolping his body. With a yell, he hurls a fire ball at the figure. It hits the ground at his feet, but this one was stronger than the others, so his hood was blown back along with his body. A moan is heard and he sits up. The prince is shocked at what he sees, and his face turns a bright red.  
"You're-you're a _GIRL?!_"


	6. Chapter 6

The Flame Prince stands there in total shock, staring at the girl. She moans again and adjusts her bunny hat.

"What the glob, man?! I helped you and that's the thanks I get?"

"You're a girl?!"

"Yeah, you jerkface! What's your problem?!"

He says nothing more, very embarrassed by this discovery. Fionna stands up and brushes herself off, removing the cloak she borrowed. She folds it up and stuffs it into her adventure bag, then starts to head back towards the forest. All the while, Flame Prince is staring at her, blushing.

Going back to her tree house, she hears someone running through the forest. The sound is getting louder, meaning that they're coming towards her. She pulls out her sword, expecting anything. Well, she wasn't expecting Gumball.

"Fionna! Ar-are you alright...?"

He bends over, tired from running. He has a backpack on his back, filled with whatever sciency gizmos he brought.

"You okay, Gumball?"

"Yes..I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm okay."

"Did you meet Flame Prince?"

"Yeah. He was crazy! He tried attacking me!"

"_WHAT?!_ He escaped?!"

"Yeah! When we were running through the castle, I thought he was a cool dude, but-"

"Wait, are you saying you helped him escape?!"

"Yeah, but-"

"Fionna, have you gone _bonkers?!_ He could destroy the world!"

"What?! How?!"

"Because he's an unstable elemental."

"Unstable?"

"Yes. If his Elemental Matrix became unstable, he would burn so hot that he would melt down through the Earth's crust. Then he would be thrown by gravity back and forth until he burns the world from the inside!"

"How does his Elemental thingie become unstable?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't want to find out. We have to capture him!"

"For reals? Can't we just leave him alone?"

"Fionna, what are you saying?!"

"Well..."

She can feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"He's a nice guy. I know 'cause...I just do. He's not evil."

"Fionna, do you...like him..?"

"WHAT! No, I...it's just...He's not evil, trust me. Let's leave him alone, and if anything goes wrong, we can stop it, right?"

"Nothing will go wrong if he goes back in that lamp! Fionna, you can't let your feelings for him get in the way of reality!"

"GUMBALL, I _DON'T_ LIKE HIM LIKE THAT! I'm going back to my house! If you want to throw him back in that lamp thing, whatever! I'm gonna let him do what _he_ wants and leave him be! See ya!"

She storms off, her entire face now burning red from anger and embarrassment. Gumball looks back at her and sighs.

"Of all people, why..._him_..?"


End file.
